


Hey, Baby

by Baekbitficfest, kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekbitficfest/pseuds/Baekbitficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Baekhyun is a hard-working and an independent person even though he came from a rich and well-known family. The problem with him being independent is that he doesn’t want to be committed to any romantic relationship which contradicts with him wanting a child of his own flesh and blood. Then here comes Chanyeol; his friend from way back then.





	Hey, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1254517/

_Prompt: # 70_  
_Title: Hey, Baby_  
_Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol_  
_Rating: NC-17_  
_Word count: 10,027_  
_Warning(s): Smut, Mpreg_  
_Fic summary:_  
_Baekhyun is a hard-working and an independent person even though he came from a rich and well-known family. The problem with him being independent is that he doesn’t want to be committed to any romantic relationship which contradicts with him wanting a child of his own flesh and blood. Then here comes Chanyeol; his friend from way back then._

_Author's Note:_  
_I really enjoyed writing this the most. Hope you enjoy this, dear prompter, because I mixed your requests of fluff, angst, and smut! And thank you so much to the mods for every help!_

 

 

“Boss, I have sent the final draft to your e-mail!”

Baekhyun puts a thumb up without lifting his gaze off of the screen he is currently staring at. “Great! Thanks!”

Running a small editing firm, Byun Baekhyun is the best boss everyone hopes to have. He is kind and he is generous with salary. He gives bonus from time to time and he doesn’t look down on his employees.

Everyone knows who he is. His name is Byun Baekhyun and his father is the owner of the top leading electronics company while his mother runs a high-quality clothing shop in Gangnam. He refused the offers from his father and mother of taking over their business because he wanted to do on his own. He wanted to do everything alone, he needed to be independent.

With the money he lent from his father and some from his savings, Baekhyun started a small editing firm and recruited some people who needed jobs from his friends. What started as a small business developed into a bigger one as time went by and Baekhyun is well-known for his good editing team, and not only the son of rich parents.

He has a total of six employees working along with him. They are good workers and they help him in every aspect.

Baekhyun lives in an apartment he got as his birthday present from his parents (he had refused but they kept insisting that the least he could do was to accept the apartment if not for their money so he had no choice but to accept it to not waste the money spent on it). He drinks warm chocolate milk every morning and never forgets his meals. He takes the bus because car is too much of a burden and he likes bus better because it feels refreshing to see people going to their own destination.

He is a single male; or single from birth. No one seems to be interesting enough for him to have a serious relationship with. Moreover with his expanding business, Baekhyun doesn’t find it in himself to start one. He doesn’t want to be committed to any romantic relationship.

The problem is: he wants a child.

Not just any child, but a child of his own flesh and blood. The one he can call as his son or daughter, the one he will bear by his own, and the one he can give birth to.

Wanting a child but not wanting to be committed to any romantic relationship?

That’s where the problem lies.

Surrogate mother is out of the options. He doesn’t want that.

Getting a donor also doesn’t seem right. He doesn’t want his child to turn out creepy without knowing the donor’s face.

But how? How could he bear a child of his own when he doesn’t even open his heart to accept anyone proposing a relationship to him?

  
  
  
  


“Hello, Byun Baekhyun’s speaking.” He mutters into the phone while sorting through the paper works.

There is a chuckle coming from the other line and Baekhyun’s hands stop moving. The voice sounds strangely familiar and he knows he has heard it so many times. He just can’t make the face of it.

“Still so serious as ever.”

“Who is this?” Baekhyun holds onto his phone, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as his brain is still turning up and down trying to match the voice with many faces in his memory.

Another chuckle resounds and Baekhyun is impatient. Where does his smart brain go when he needs it at time like this?

“Do you seriously forget me, Baekhyun? I’m hurt.”

Wait. That voice…

“C-Chanyeol?” He whispers into the phone, unable to believe.

As the third chuckle comes, he is sure that yes, it’s Chanyeol. His good friend from way back then.

“Finally.”

“Chanyeol! Oh my God! Is this true? Is this really you?” Baekhyun sits straight up on his chair, lips curling into a wide grin.

“Yes, yes, puppy Baek. It’s puppy Yeol.”

“Park Chanyeol! Why do you take so long to call me? I thought you have forgotten about me! Damn you!” He curses jokingly; all stress about deadline is lifted off of his shoulder. Chanyeol laughs softly.

“I can never forget you, Baekhyun. Never. I have just been busy.”

“Busy with the stoves?” He teases. His friend is a well-known chef and he has been staying out of South Korea for a few years.

“Yeah, I can emit fire from my hands now. Kidding.” Chanyeol jokes back and they laugh.

Baekhyun sighs fondly while leaning back to his seat, relaxing. Talking to Chanyeol always makes him relax. His friend has that much of power over him, yes.

“Anyway, why are you calling?”

“Actually, I need to ask you for some favors.” Chanyeol tells him. Baekhyun hums, “Go on. I’m listening.”

“Promise not to scream?”

“Yeah, why? Did you do something? Were you kicked out of the restaurant? What?”

“Well, the first favor is that you open the door so I can come in.”

Baekhyun blinks. “Wait – what?”

He stumbles on his feet while running to the door of his office. As soon as the wood door is opened, it reveals Chanyeol’s smiling face, a phone over his ear.

“Chanyeol! Oh my God, you are here!” He exclaims, jumping and hugging his tall friend in a tight embrace.

Chanyeol laughs, his low voice is ringing against his ear while he hugs him back. Baekhyun can see his employees are staring in curiosity so he shoos them to continue working. They pout and obey to his order.

Right after he drags his friend into his office and closes the door, Chanyeol scoops him up into his arms and embraces him tightly.

“I miss you so much, Baekhyun.”

He grins against his shoulder (because that’s the tallest he can reach of his friend, curse his short legs) and pats his back.

“I miss you, too, buddy. You were gone for so long. Are you back for good?”

“Yes.” Chanyeol mutters into his neck. “Yes, I am.”

“When did you get back? I could have fetched you from the airport?”

“I have just landed an hour ago and I came straight away here. Oh, before you ask about how I knew your office, Google has it all.”

Baekhyun laughs and pats him, leaning back from the hug.

“You must be tired from the flight. Where’s your luggage and things? Do you have a place to stay? Are you hungry?”

“Wow, wow. One question at one time, Byun.” Chanyeol sends him a playful flick on his head. Baekhyun yelps and punches him on his shoulder.

“Stop taking advantage over your height, giant.”

“Then you could have grown taller, midget.”

Baekhyun sighs. “Don’t start. Let’s go find something to eat.”

He hurriedly sorts his papers, work be damned because Chanyeol is more important. After grabbing his coat and phone, he grabs Chanyeol’s arm and drags him out.

“I’ll be going now! Don’t force yourself! The deadline is not until next Monday!”

“You are leaving, boss? Such a miracle. This is the first!” The employees chant the same words over and over again upon seeing their boss leaving before the time.

“What? I can’t leave early now?” Baekhyun cocks his hands on his hips, feigning annoyance. Chanyeol watches in amusement beside him.

“Boss, please. You don’t leave before the last light is off. Everyone knows that.”

“It’s great that you decide to change that habit, boss!”

“Go drink, boss! You deserve the relaxation!”

Baekhyun grins at the affection he gets from his employees and he thanks them. Grabbing Chanyeol’s arms once again, they walk out of the building.

“Oh, I usually take a bus. How did you get here?”

Chanyeol nudges him with his elbow. “I think one step ahead and ta-da! That’s the car I rented.”

“Smart move. Let’s go.”

  
  
  
  


The dinner consists of pork belly with kimchi stew and a few glasses of soju.

“How’s your life? Is there anything worth my attention to know?” Chanyeol asks as he grills another batch of raw meat.

Baekhyun gulps down a glass of soju. “Nothing. I work and live. That’s all.”

“Seriously, Baekhyun? Not even… lover?”

“Nah,” Baekhyun shakes his head, “not interested in that.”

“You are not getting any younger, Baekhyun. You should start looking for someone.”

“Is that your place to talk? You are just the same as me!” Baekhyun points out. Chanyeol sends him a tiny smile and places some pieced of cooked meat into his bowl.

“I’m too busy to think about it.”

“That’s right. Well, I don’t want to be committed, but, hey enough about me. How about you? How’s travelling around the world?”

Chanyeol smiles, “It was great to see various places and to learn so many skills and culture of many countries. But I have to say that I miss being home. And I miss you, too.” He adds the last part, pinching Baekhyun on his full cheek.

Baekhyun laughs and swats his hand away. “Stop treating me a like a kid. I’m twenty eight.”

“So am I.”

“Whatever. Go eat and rest. Where are you staying?”

“I would say that I might be staying at some hotel before I could look for an apartment but I’m not sure. My luggage and things are still in the car. Do you happen to know a hotel near here?”

Baekhyun hums, “Not that I know as I don’t stay at hotels that often. But why don’t you stay at my place?”

“Is that okay?” Chanyeol asks, surprised at the offer.

“Of course! Why are we friends if I don’t help you?”

The chef smiles gratefully and Baekhyun pats his back.

  
  
  
  


“I can sleep on the couch, Baekhyun. I’m serious.”

“And I’m serious too when I say that you sleep with me. Your legs are too long to even fit in my couch.” Baekhyun huffs, crossing his arms on his chest.

The chef sighs, throwing his hands in the air. “Fine, you win. This is your place after all. I have to follow your rule.”

“Great! Now the next rule is that you bath and get comfy and try to sleep.” Baekhyun grins, pushing him on his back towards the bathroom.

Chanyeol chants a continuous ‘okay, okay’ before he is ushered into the bathroom.

Baekhyun smiled in satisfaction and drags his friend’s luggage into his room. His apartment doesn’t have any guest room and he is able to say that his bed is big enough for two persons. What’s so wrong about that? Chanyeol is such a good friend to him.

He strips out of his working attire and goes to the kitchen for a glass of warm milk before sleeping. As he sips on it, he hears the sound of bathroom door opening and he goes back to his bedroom.

Chanyeol is crouching in front of his luggage, rummaging to find something to wear. He doesn’t have anything on him except for the towel tied around his waist.

“Nice abs.” Baekhyun comments, startling the chef.

“Sorry, I forgot my clothes.”

“Nah, there’s nothing to worry about.” He waves his hand. Chanyeol nods and goes to pull some training pants and t-shirt, while Baekhyun has his eyes locked onto his friend’s torso. He has good abs. It has been a while since he last saw Chanyeol’s body. They used to swim together before he had to go travel around the world.

“Hey, Chanyeol. Want some milk?” He offers, holding up a glass of half drank milk in his hand.

Chanyeol smiles, “Sure.”

  
  
  
  


Right after they finish each glass of milk, Chanyeol is sleeping soundlessly in his bed and Baekhyun watches like a proud mother. His friend has reached the top level of being a chef and his name is now well-known by people all around the world. It makes him happy and proud to know that Chanyeol is doing well.

“Poor boy.” He mutters, throwing the covers over Chanyeol’s limbs. His friend must be exhausted from so many hours of flight.

Baekhyun slips onto the other side of the bed and watches his friend sleeping peacefully. Chanyeol’s face looks like a kid when he is asleep like this. No trace of a well-known chef on him, it’s just simply an old friend who used to laugh and prank around with him.

“It’s nice to have you back, Chanyeol.”

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun wakes up with a very pleasant smell of food entering his nostrils. He wonders what happens; maybe he has teleported to a restaurant when he was asleep or- ah.

Chanyeol.

With a giddy smile, he slips out of his bed and runs towards the kitchen. The chef is standing in front of his stove, doing magic with his two hands.

“Good morning, Chanyeol.” He greets happily. It has been a while since the last time he greeted someone the moment he woke up.

Chanyeol glances at him, a wide smile on his lips as he greets back, “Morning, Baekhyun. I use your ingredients. Hope you don’t mind.”

Baekhyun steps closer to him, peeking from his side. “Use anything as you like, Chanyeol. I will be grateful for you to feed me with delicious things.”

The chef laughs and ushers him away to sit down. After another five minutes, Baekhyun is being served with delicious and tasty looking food.

“Thanks for the food! I’m going to eat it well.”

Chanyeol laughs and they eat together while exchanging light chat.

“So, what are you going to do today?”

“I’m planning on looking for the place I have talked with my supervisor before. It’s a secret but I will let you that I will be opening a restaurant just a few blocks from here.”

Baekhyun gasps. “Good for you!”

The chef chuckles. “It’s still a plan though so I’m currently jobless as of right now.”

“Who cares? I can feed you! Well, I will buy things and you will feed me. That’s better.”

Chanyeol laughs loudly and Baekhyun feels like he likes morning like this better than the usual empty kitchen and a simple glass of warm chocolate milk.

  
  
  
  


“No, Chanyeol, I can take the bus!”

“This is the least I can do, Baekhyun. Why won’t you cooperate with me, you hard headed brat?”

Baekhyun huffs and stays on his spot before he finally gives up and goes to the car. Chanyeol grins in victory as he readies the car and drives the editor to his office.

“Do you want to have lunch together?” He asks, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

“Sure. You bring me food. I don’t want to move away from my seat.”

Chanyeol laughs at his request.

As soon as Baekhyun steps down from the car and waves his friend bye, his employees circle around him with wide eyes.

“Boss, is that your boyfriend?”

“He is handsome, boss!”

“You have nice taste, boss. Two thumbs up for you.”

“I feel like I have seen him before but where?”

Baekhyun smiles in amusement at his workers.

“First, he is my old friend. Second, yes, he is handsome. And third, he is the Chef Park Chanyeol.”

He then leaves them to gasp and gossip around. Ah, life.

  
  
  
  


Lunch time rolls so quickly that Baekhyun is startled when a knock resonates against his door and Chanyeol’s head poking in.

“Hey, workaholic. I bring your lunch.”

“Chanyeol! Come in and sit with me.”

The chef puts down a set of lunch boxes and starts serving him with it. Baekhyun stares in amazement.

“Don’t tell me you cooked them.”

“Yes, I did. Why?” Chanyeol answers while handing him a pair of chopsticks.

Baekhyun huffs. “You could just buy some food near here. Why would you bother cooking?”

Chanyeol feigns a hurt look. “How dare you tell a chef to buy people’s cooking? This is where my pride is being put on line!”

Baekhyun sighs, yet an amused smile graces his lips. The intercom buzzes before his secretary’s voice comes saying, “Thank you for the food, Chef Park! We will eat it well!”

The editor stares wide eyed at his friend.

“You cooked for my employees too?”

“Well, it doesn’t feel right to come empty handed so why not?”

Baekhyun shakes his head before he laughs at him. Silly friend he has here.

  
  
  
  


“Any luck in finding a living place?” Baekhyun asks as Chanyeol slumps face down on the bed. His friend has been looking for an apartment and he surprisingly is a picky man. Two weeks have gone without him finding the right one.

“No. I got the perfect place for the restaurant though.”

“Oh! When will you start?”

“Soon after the preparation is done.”

Baekhyun hums as they lay side by side on the bed. Silence lingers between them as each of them gets drowned in their own thought.

“Hey, buddy?” Baekhyun starts.

“Yeah?” Chanyeol breathes out.

“I want to tell you something. But promise you won’t laugh at me.”

“I promise. What is it?”

Baekhyun sighs. “I want to have a child.”

Chanyeol chokes on his saliva and coughs loudly.

“Wh... at?” His voice cracks as he recovers from the shock.

Baekhyun sends him a tiny smile.

“You heard me. I want to have a child of my own flesh and blood.”

“And... how are you going to get it?” Chanyeol asks carefully, not really getting on the idea.

The editor shrugs. “That’s the answer I need.”

“You could... find a lover and get married?” Chanyeol suggests lowly. Baekhyun shakes his head.

“No. You know I don’t want to be committed to someone else. Relationship doesn’t last long. I don’t need it.”

“But you will have to settle down some day in the future, Baekhyun.”

“No. Other suggestion?”

“Uh. Donor?”

“Scary. I don’t want to. Other?”

“...find someone you trust or like or whatever to help you?” Chanyeol suggests and shrugs. Baekhyun stills at that.

“That’s right. How come I haven’t thought about it?” He whispers in disbelief. As he blabbers about it being a great idea, he realizes on how Chanyeol is being strangely quiet.

“Chanyeol? Are you asleep?”

“...yeah. I’m tired. Night, Baekhyun.”

“Night. Sleep well, Chanyeol.”

Both of them can’t sleep that night. One pondering over who he could ask for help while the other feeling down and dejected.

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol is extremely quite in the morning and Baekhyun seems to notice his weird behavior.

“Chanyeol, are you okay?”

“Yeah.” The chef smiles at him.

Baekhyun decides not to push it.

He spends the rest of his day scrolling over his contact list to find who he should ask for help of fulfilling his dream in getting a child of his own. He understands that he might have to do some sexual thing with that person or maybe it will be easier with to do it with the hospital’s help but honestly he doesn’t really like hospital that much.

No one seems to get to his liking and he wonders whether he will really stay childless for the rest of his life.

Over 400 contacts in his phone, he can’t find someone he likes.

His phone rings from a text message, one from an unsaved numbers but he knows who the numbers belong to.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen in surprise.

  
  
  
  


“Chanyeol, can we talk?”

The chef stops jotting down a list of menu and he nods his head.

“Sure. What’s up?”

“So, I ponder over what you told me the other night. About me getting help from someone else to get my child. And I think I have found the right person.”

Chanyeol stills and forces a smile. “G-Good for you. Um, congrats. I’m... I will just –”

“Chanyeol. Would you help me?” Baekhyun asks.

The chef blinks. “...what?”

“Would you help me to get a child of my own? You are the only one I trust the most and you are the best friend I could ever find. No one fits this role other than you.”

Chanyeol glances away. “B-Baekhyun, don’t joke around. This is not funny-”

“I’m not joking. I’m serious in asking help from you.” He declares strongly.

The chef looks torn as he thinks about it over and over again.

“This is not a game, Baekhyun.”

“I never see it as one.”

“You can’t back away from this.”

“I won’t.”

“I don’t want you to regret this and end up hating me.” Chanyeol says weakly.

Baekhyun stares straight into his eyes.

“I could never hate you. And this is not something I would regret. Please, Chanyeol.”

The taller male sighs in defeat.

  
  
  
  


With that, they get into the bed nervously, all lights are off.

“How... are we going to do this?” Chanyeol asks timidly.

Baekhyun sits close to him. “We can just have sex and be done with it.”

Chanyeol winces. “Easy for you to say. This is not a practice on how to knead the dough.”

“I know. But I trust you, Chanyeol.”

The chef says nothing and Baekhyun simply waits in the darkness of his bedroom.

It takes no longer than ten minutes before he feels a shift on the bed and Chanyeol is tenderly holding onto his face.

“Is kissing okay?” He asks lowly.

“Yeah.”

With that answer, Chanyeol blindly presses their mouths together and Baekhyun closes his eyes. Chanyeol has a pair of plump and thick lips. They taste sweet from the milk tea they have just a while ago.

Chanyeol leans back to sense his response and he leans in more for another kiss when Baekhyun doesn’t push him.

One kiss leads to another that involves them battling their tongues and breathing heavily from the lack of air. Baekhyun grips onto his friend’s arms and parts his mouth wider because hey, it doesn’t feel so bad.

Chanyeol draws back, breathing in for fresh air before dipping down to nip along his neck. Baekhyun throws his head back to give him more space and he mews softly when rough hands creep under his pajama shirt.

The cloth leaves his torso in a second and he doesn’t even have the chance to think yet Chanyeol starts kissing his chest down to his belly. His breathing starts to get quicker and Baekhyun feels rough fingertips caressing his waist.

“You still have the chance to go back.” Chanyeol speaks, voice low and rough.

“Never.” He responses simply and Chanyeol pulls his pants down to the floor.

The taller male shifts back to undress and Baekhyun is left panting in excitement that he can’t even understand.

Chanyeol is back kissing his mouth, harsher than before but Baekhyun still likes it. There are hands spreading his legs open and he helps him by bending his knees. Wet fingers are touching his erection and slowly rubbing up and down. Baekhyun moans softly from the ministration and he tries making out Chanyeol’s silhouette in the darkness.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispers while slowly lowering his fingers down to prepare him. Baekhyun winces at the sudden pain. He doesn’t expect it.

Chanyeol is so concerned and gentle while prepping him with his long and rough fingers. Baekhyun is a moaning mess when he pokes the same spot again and again.

“Chanyeol, please...!”

The tall male withdraws his fingers and Baekhyun is anticipating the main thing. As Chanyeol gets in between his thighs, he presses their lips together into a kiss before easing himself in.

Baekhyun mewls into the kiss, back arching off of the bed in surprise. Chanyeol is big. He is stretching him so wide that it hurts. But in order to get what he wants, he needs to handle this.

“Ah,” he pants, clutching onto Chanyeol’s arms for support.

The both of them are panting from the sudden unity. Chanyeol chants his name again and again into his neck, before he does a testing thrust that pulls a loud moan from Baekhyun.

Slow thrusts turn into harsh pumps as Chanyeol lets himself be swayed into the sex. Baekhyun has his eyes rolled to the back of his skull from the movement from his friend. Who knows sex could be this good. He digs his fingertips onto Chanyeol’s shoulder as he pants for dear life from the quick and pleasuring thrusts down there.

Baekhyun lets out continuous moans while Chanyeol peppers kisses along his neck. His sweet spot is being abused repeatedly and he moans a long one when he comes spurting onto his stomach.

Chanyeol’s movement stutters and he grunts from the sudden tightness wrapping around him. He calls for, “Baekhyun,” before he spurts his cum into the depth of his walls. Baekhyun shivers at the feeling.

Breathy pants echo in the bedroom and Chanyeol slumps down against him. He hugs the tall male tightly and thanks him for such great sex and for helping him.

“Don’t pull out yet.” He whispers softly when Chanyeol makes a move to do so.

They fall asleep without saying anything.

  
  
  
  


As he wakes up in the morning, Baekhyun decides to call in sick and lets his secretary handles everything because he can’t feel his lower body. Chanyeol is nowhere to be found but the sounds or clanking pots and pans from kitchen are enough to let him knows his where being.

“Chanyeol?” He calls out, voice cracking.

His chef friend comes into the bedroom with a tray of food.

“How are you feeling?”

Baekhyun smiles. “Pain. And hungry.”

The tall male graces him a quick smile before putting the tray of food on his lap and drapes a shirt over his shoulder. Baekhyun thanks him and starts eating. Chanyeol is so silent while he sits there on the edge of the bed.

“You are not working today?” He decides to ask and Chanyeol looks up from fiddling with his fingers.

“Yeah. I will just take a day off. You?”

“I need rest. I can’t feel my legs.” He jokes but the look on Chanyeol’s face is full of guilt.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have –”

“Chanyeol, I asked you for this. It should be me apologizing to you right now.”

The chef opens his mouth but Baekhyun stops him. “Be a good friend and make me warm chocolate milk. Please.”

Chanyeol sighs and nods. He ruffles Baekhyun’s messy hair before leaving to the kitchen.

  
  
  
  


Almost a month has passed and Baekhyun thinks he is going to get crazy. There is no symptom of his being pregnant. Do they fail at the first try?

He might be crazy, because on one Saturday noon, he is cornering Chanyeol on the couch.

“Chanyeol, help me.” He grabs the papers out of his friend’s hands and throws them away.

The chef blinks in surprise and gasps when Baekhyun climbs on top of his lap and starts kissing him. He turns his head away.

“B-Baekhyun, what are you doing?”

The editor sighs. “I’m not pregnant yet. Please help me again.”

“Baekhyun, I don’t –”

“You are the only one deserves to be the father of my child. I don’t trust anyone else other than you. I know it doesn’t feel right and I sound so selfish but please, Chanyeol.”

There’s a flash of something unreadable in Chanyeol’s eyes. “Baekhyun,”

The chef sighs before grabbing the back of Baekhyun’s neck and draws him close for a kiss. Baekhyun breathes into his mouth and trails his hands along Chanyeol’s neck, before gripping onto the collar of his shirt.

Big hands tenderly touch along his sides and Baekhyun angles his head for a deeper kiss. He has just realized that kissing Chanyeol feels so good. He drags his fingers down along the buttons of Chanyeol’s shirt and slowly unbuttons them one by one.

The chef rubs his thumb on his neck before his hands tug the shirt away from him. Baekhyun’s torso comes onto the sight and that’s the first time they are going to do this under the light. The first time they had sex, they couldn’t even see anything in the darkness.

Clothes fall down and socks hang onto the couch, Baekhyun nips onto Chanyeol’s throat as he feels fingers tracing along his entrance. One pushes in, then two, and then three. He clenches around the fingers, mewling into the small mark he bites onto Chanyeol’s neck.

Baekhyun takes a tight grip onto Chanyeol’s shoulders as he lifts his hips up and lets Chanyeol guides his erection in. The push is slow but Baekhyun can feel every inch of the hard shaft as he sits down on it.

Chanyeol is staring at him with concerned eyes, repeatedly asking for his well being before Baekhyun seals their lips together.

He bounces slightly on the chef’s lap, trying to find a rhythm and Chanyeol grunts at that. Baekhyun smiles as he manages to draw a sound from his friend. He does it again and Chanyeol grips onto his butt cheeks, squeezing on them.

The chef presses his lips around his nipple and sucks it gently, pulling lewd moan from him.

“Chanyeol, ah,” he whispers when the pleasure starts hitting him on all the right places and hearing that, the chef bucks his hips up.

Soon, they start going at it faster and faster, pleasure building up in their veins and all Baekhyun can utter is his best friend’s name over and over again. Chanyeol hugs him close as he runs his hands all over his skin, leaving invisible traces of fire.

Baekhyun comes hard with a loud moan spilling into Chanyeol’s mouth as they kiss, body spent and then he slumps onto his friend’s chest. The chef lets out a strained groan before shooting his cum into him and Baekhyun hugs him tightly.

“Thank you… Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol says nothing in return and just keeps him close in a tight embrace.

  
  
  
  


As Baekhyun falls asleep in his arms, Chanyeol stares blankly at the painting hanging on the wall while pondering what has just happened.

They had just had sex. Again.

Chanyeol sighs and pushes the fallen locks out of Baekhyun’s face, staring at him.

“You are making this harder for me, Baekhyun.”

  
  
  
  


Call him selfish, but Baekhyun is too blinded with the thought of having a baby on his own. He practically jumps on Chanyeol a few times after that so that they could have sex to intensify the possibility of him getting pregnant.

And also… because sex with Chanyeol feels so good.

He never knows sex could be that addicting and he likes the sensation of blinded in white and having all of his limbs go slack the moment he reaches his orgasm. He likes kissing Chanyeol, too. There is a feeling of something weirdly pleasing when they kiss. And he likes the way Chanyeol traces his hands all over his body.

On one morning of work day, Baekhyun goes down from Chanyeol’s newly bought car and waves bye at him. As soon as he walks into the building, his employees’ eyes are all trained onto him and they snicker.

“What?” He asks, glancing back and forth to his workers.

The women giggle and the men whistle.

“What is it?”

“Nice hickeys, boss. Good to know that you have such a great night.”

Baekhyun slaps a hand over his neck and feels embarrassment creeps up his face.

“S-Shut up and do your work.” He commands, voice coming out weaker that he intends to do.

Cue some more snickers before he rushes into his office and locks himself in.

  
  
  
  


“Hey, Baekhyun. Want some lunch? I can bring it to you.” Chanyeol asks from the other line and Baekhyun opens his mouth to answer yes, but a sudden thought flashes.

“Um, it’s okay. You can just continue your work. I’m a bit busy at the moment.”

He doesn’t need Chanyeol coming and have his workers giggling behind his back. That’s too embarrassing.

“Oh.” Chanyeol sounds disappointed. “I have just pack – ah, nothing. Don’t forget your meal, Baekhyun. See you.”

Then he hangs up without giving Baekhyun anytime to response. Did he do the right thing? Chanyeol sounds so disappointed and he might have packed the lunch for him. Baekhyun drops his head down onto his desk, feeling so stupid for turning down Chanyeol’s kind affection.

“What kind of friend am I?”

  
  
  
  


It’s inevitable because from the amount of sex they are having, Baekhyun knows he is bound to be pregnant any time soon. Chanyeol has such enormous erection that he is sure his sperm is also strong enough to give him a baby.

When one morning Baekhyun finds himself puking his empty stomach out, he concludes that this might be the first symptom he might experience. Joy comes to him and as soon as he finishes puking out, he books himself an appointment with a doctor to make sure his suspicion is true. Chanyeol doesn’t need to know yet. The chef is busy enough with his famous restaurant.

As he sits inside of the doctor’s waiting room and waits for the result of his blood test and urine test, he can’t help but to imagine on how to have a healthy pregnancy and how to raise his child. He feels giddy.

The moment the doctor comes back with a wide smile and the word of ‘congratulation’, Baekhyun feels all the hard work is paid off. He is a month and a half pregnant and he can’t wait to tell Chanyeol about the good news.

  
  
  
  


“Hello, Baekhyun? I might be late today,” Chanyeol speaks into the phone, the sounds of pots clanking and knife chopping are heard behind him.

Baekhyun deflates as he nips onto his ice cream.

“How late are you going to be?”

“I don’t know. I might be back around twelve.”

“Chanyeol, don’t force yourself.”

“I know,” the chef chuckles, “you take care of yourself. Don’t worry about me. I have to go now. See you at home, Baekhyun.”

The editor slumps into the couch and watches the cartoon all by himself before he gets bored and decides to just surf for pregnancy stuffs.

He manages a simple dinner and ponders about his work. He needs to add more works to his employees because of his condition.

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun is woken up by the sudden click of bathroom light off. When did Chanyeol get back and he didn’t even hear him?

The chef slips into the bed and Baekhyun grabs his wrist.

“You are back.”

“Sorry I woke you up.” Chanyeol whispers into the darkness.

“It’s okay. I was waiting for you though.”

“Why?”

“I need to tell you something.”

“The times you said those words to me didn’t end up good, Baekhyun.”

He lands a soft hit onto the chef’s arm before blurting, “I’m pregnant.”

Chanyeol freezes. “What?”

“I went to the doctor this noon and got it checked. A month and a half.”

The chef breathes deeply and Baekhyun can’t see the face he is making.

“That’s… good. Congratulation, Baekhyun.”

“Half of the work is yours, Chanyeol. You should congratulate yourself, too.” He jokes. Chanyeol chuckles and gives him a hug.

“You are going to be a good dad.”

“And so are you.”

Baekhyun falls asleep as Chanyeol tells him that he will schedule a healthy diet for him.

  
  
  
  


“Guys, we are eating out today. My treat.” Baekhyun announces and his employees stare at him in surprise.

“Is there something good happening?”

“Boss, did you knock your head?”

“You aren’t firing us, right?”

Baekhyun brings them to the new restaurant. His employees look around in awe. As they sit and order, Baekhyun finds Chanyeol walks towards them.

“Hello, everyone.”

“Oh. Oooooh.” The employees connect the dots while snickering.

“Give us your specialty, Chanyeol. We need great food.” Baekhyun requests and he gets a pat on his head as the chef laughs.

“Great food is coming right away.” Then he slips into the kitchen.

“Boss, you should have just told us that we will eat here.”

“What’s with the good mood, boss? Did something good happen?”

“Well,” Baekhyun starts, “I might have to ask for help from you guys.”

“What is it?” His secretary asks, mood serious.

Baekhyun smiles and glances away shyly. “I hope you guys don’t mind that I might transfer some of my works to you because I’m currently expecting.”

“…expecting as in…?”

“Boss, you are…?”

“Yeah.” He pats his belly.

Words of congratulations come from all of his employees and they promise to help with his works. Baekhyun thanks them, right at the moment Chanyeol comes with a cart of their orders.

“Congratulation, Chef Park!”

“Yes?” Chanyeol stops serving them, blinking.

“I hope the child will get your cooking skill.”

Chanyeol stutters, “O-Oh. Yeah.” He forces a smile before he serves a plus serving to Baekhyun.

“Your healthy diet. Finish it all.”

As soon as the chef leaves them, the employees coo at that.

“So, boss. When’s the wedding?”

Baekhyun chokes.

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol is going to make a good father. He cooks healthy food and comes with him to his every check up. Baekhyun is grateful for that.

There’s just something off though.

The chef seems to be so affectionate. Sure, they are affectionate when they are friends. They hug a lot and do skin ship a lot. Then they have sex a lot and they kiss a lot.

But now Chanyeol seems to forget that they are not an item. He keeps kissing Baekhyun’s cheek or forehead or knuckles. He rubs his swollen belly, he massages his feet, and he hugs him in his sleep.

It’s getting out of control and Baekhyun is scared that his best friend might be forgetting where they stand.

  
  
  
  


“Chanyeol, stop.” Baekhyun turns away when Chanyeol leaves a soft kiss on his temple. The touch is soft and surprisingly makes Baekhyun’s heart beats faster and he doesn’t like where this is going.

“What’s wrong? Do you need something?”

“We need to talk. About this. About us.”

“What is it?” The chef looks confused at his sudden change of mood.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. “I realize that you are being too close and… affectionate, Chanyeol.”

The smile drops from Chanyeol’s face. “Is that wrong?”

“Of course! Don’t you forget that we are friends? How do you suppose to act around your friend? Chanyeol, you don’t kiss your friend like that.”

“I don’t understand…”

“My point is that you cross the line, Chanyeol. We are not an item. You should not kiss me and hug me and all that jazz you do.”

The chef goes silent. Baekhyun sighs and massages his temple.

“What do you want me to do?” Chanyeol asks silently.

“I hope you don’t forget that there is nothing between us and –”

“Baekhyun, have you ever considered… why I helped you?” Chanyeol cuts him off, the look in his eyes is strong and Baekhyun finds himself looking away.

“Why? There is no other reason except that you are my friend and you help me to –”

“Impregnate you. Have you ever think about me? About what I feel?”

“And what exactly that you feel?” Baekhyun challenges, feeling a headache slowly coming to him.

“You don’t know? You really don’t know?”

“I will never know if you don’t tell me –”

“I love you, Baekhyun.”

  
  


His breathe hitches as he hears it. Chanyeol is staring at him with such heavy gaze and Baekhyun can’t even move.

“What?”

“I love you. Do you think I want to help impregnate you just because I’m being a good friend?”

“Chanyeol, you don’t love me.”

The chef sighs, “I don’t just go having sex with everyone when they ask. You don’t even consider my feeling and you clearly don’t make this easy for me.”

Baekhyun trembles. How do they become like this?

“You don’t love me,” he repeats, “You are just being swayed by the feeling of being a father and –”

“How dare you say I don’t love you when all I can do is to pretend that I’m being your best friend for the whole eleven years?”

Eleven years?

Chanyeol chuckles bitterly, rubbing his face.

“Chanyeol, I… I don’t do relationship.”

“That’s why. I know that. That’s why I have never told you.” The chef grunts and sighs.

“Then you should have known that I could never return your feeling. Why would you still have feeling for me?” Baekhyun raises his voice. He can’t believe this.

Chanyeol looks up with fire in his eyes. “Do you think I can choose on whom to love?” He shouts louder, silencing the pregnant male.

“I would if I could.” He continues saying, softer this time, “So, that I don’t have to lose you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol sighs and stands up, grabbing his coat before walking out of the place.

Baekhyun watches the door closes and silence greets him in the empty apartment.

Chanyeol loves him. And he has never realized it. Eleven years? So Chanyeol has feelings for him ever since they met for the very first time during college?

“Fuck,” Baekhyun sighs, slumping into the couch.

It feels like he is the one making all the mistakes here.

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol doesn’t come back until midnight. Baekhyun is asleep when he comes back. As he sits on the edge of the bed, he traces a gentle caress on the sleeping male’s head.

“Take care, Baekhyun.”

With his luggage, Chanyeol closes the door the softest he could.

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun wakes up with a start. He doesn’t smell delicious food and he doesn’t feel the remaining warmth on the other side of the bed.

“Chanyeol?” He calls, waddling into the kitchen. There’s no one in there but he finds containers of food on top of the table, with a small note on it.

‘Make sure to finish them all. I’m sorry.’

“Chanyeol?” He repeats, glancing around his apartment. As he walks back to the bedroom, Chanyeol’s luggage is gone and his shoes on the front door are gone.

He grabs his phone and dials the numbers. Chanyeol doesn’t answer and he leaves a message.

‘Where are you?’

There is no reply until he leaves for work.

‘I’m okay. Don’t worry. Take care of yourself.’

How is he supposed to take care of himself when the job is Chanyeol’s?

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun gets down from the taxi and his secretary greets him. His mood doesn’t seem to improve even after he drinks his favorite warm chocolate milk.

There’s a box of lunch on top of his desk.

“What’s this?” He mutters and finds another note.

‘Don’t starve yourself. It’s not good for your baby.’

Chanyeol, that jerk. Leaving food here and there, but not answering his phone calls. Baekhyun chokes on his tears as he goes over his paper works. His mood swing is the worst.

  
  
  
  


As he goes back home, he finds another packed food on his dining table.

‘I knew you put your spare key under the plant. I’m sorry for trespassing. Eat well.’

Baekhyun huffs, eating the food while sobbing.

  
  
  
  


As he lies down on his bed, Baekhyun’s brain starts reorganizing things in it.

Chanyeol loves him, huh? He doesn’t really know about that.

He never realizes. Chanyeol has always been such a good friend to him. He helps him a lot. And he never refuses him.

Why can’t Baekhyun love him back?

It’s not that he has a bad experience in relationship, but the fact he knows in his head is that relationship doesn’t last. It never lasts. It will end up sometime in the future. Why do make one when you are going to drop it later?

He likes Chanyeol, yes. But only as friends. Or does he?

Baekhyun huffs in annoyance, feeling his head hurts from thinking too much.

He doesn’t sleep well though, because it’s different without Chanyeol’s arms around him.

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun gets another packed breakfast, then another for lunch, and another for dinner. And it keeps repeating for each day.

He is thankful that Chanyeol is still being so kind but he kind of feels guilty too to have Chanyeol cares this much when he can’t even say that he loves him back.

His employees seem to notice the absent of the chef and Baekhyun stays silent when they ask about it. They notice the car their boss drives himself, the packed lunches, and also the way their boss doesn’t even go out of his office.

  
  
  
  


It’s empty. His apartment is so empty.

He misses Chanyeol.

And Baekhyun is determined to meet the chef no matter what happens.

He takes the day off and waits without sleeping in the living room. With the lights off, he waits and waits, until the front door clicks open. Baekhyun feels his heart is thudding in excitement at the thought of meeting Chanyeol again.

Footsteps echo in the whole room and the silhouette of someone tall goes to flick the light.

Chanyeol spins around and jolts in surprise upon seeing the house owner sitting silently in the couch.

“Uh, I… I’m sorry.” He whispers before going back to the door to leave.

“Chanyeol, wait!” Baekhyun stops, almost begging.

The chef stops, a hand over the handle of the door.

“I… I’m hungry.” Baekhyun whispers, trying to find an excuse so he could stay. Chanyeol glances back at him.

  
  


With the chef cooking in his kitchen, Baekhyun watches his every move with sharp eyes, in case he is going to run away again.

“Chanyeol.”

The chef says nothing but only lets out a soft hum. His hands still work in his cooking.

“Where are you staying right now?”

Chanyeol stops for a second before continuing to stir the soup.

“My office.”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. “Does it even have a bed?”

“…at least the couch is big enough.” He mutters lowly. Baekhyun stands up and walks to him.

Arms wrapped around the chef, Baekhyun buries his face on his back and big belly digging to his lower back.

“I miss you. And baby misses you too.”

Chanyeol stills in his hug, not moving at all.

“Baekhyun, please. Don’t do this.” The chef says, voice strained and begging. Baekhyun shakes his head and gets closer.

“I miss you. I can’t sleep without you.”

“Baekhy –”

“I’m sorry. I’m not good with confession and relationship. You of all people should know that better.” He whispers, sniffling.

Chanyeol turns off the stove before turning around. Baekhyun looks up with teary eyes and the chef sighs. His thumbs wipe the unshed tears away.

“What do I do with you, Byun Baekhyun?” He mutters before pulling Baekhyun to his chest. The pregnant male grips onto his shirt as he cries softly; feeling his emotion and the mood swing hits him at the right moment.

“You have done everything for me, Chanyeol,” he mutters into his chest, unconsciously digging his face deeper to seek for his warmth and scent, “you even love someone so hard headed like me. I wonder how.”

“I wonder, too.” Chanyeol speaks against his hair, kissing the crown of his head afterwards.

“I’m sorry for being so ignorant and oblivious. But I have to admit that I feel a bit relieved that you didn’t tell me from long ago,” he grips tighter when Chanyeol moves away, pressing closer, “because I might lose you if you did tell.”

“Baekhyun,”

“I, Chanyeol, I’m happy that you just told me now. I don’t want to lose you. But I also feel sorry because I can’t reply your feelings –”

“Baek –”

“–yet.”

Chanyeol breathes silently, but Baekhyun can feel his thundering heartbeats. “What?”

“Give me time, Chanyeol. Give me time to learn to love you. I want to love you.” He admits softly, looking up to stare at him.

Chanyeol is staring at him in disbelief.

“Baekhyun, you… Are you sure this is not hormones speaking?”

“Yes. I have thought about this for so long and I think I’m ready to start a relationship.”

“Not mood swing speaking?”

Baekhyun pinches his waist and Chanyeol yelps in pain.

“I’m sure. I want this. I want to know how to love you, because eleven years is not a short time.”

“You are not going to back out from this?” Chanyeol asks breathlessly, unable to believe his ears.

Baekhyun smiles and stands on his toes in difficulty to press a soft kiss on the chef’s lips. “No. Let me love you. Besides, I think I’m halfway there already.”

Chanyeol gives him a wide smile and Baekhyun thinks that is the prettiest thing ever.

  
  
  
  


“Baekhyun, I can do that. Just sit down.”

“But you have done everything. I’m not disabled, you know.” He huffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Chanyeol takes the laundry basket out of his hands. “I know that, but I need you to rest. You complain about your feet hurting, so try to relax and no paper works.”

“I’m bored!” Baekhyun whines, wriggling his toes.

“Watch TV or play games or even better, go sleep.”

The pregnant male shakes his head. “You better come back here fast.”

Chanyeol laughs and he leans down to press a soft kiss on the corner of his lips, making Baekhyun smiles.

“Okay.”

  
  
  
  


Being almost eight months pregnant, Baekhyun finds it difficult to move around too much. He takes a break from working and his employees send him supporting messages on each day.

Chanyeol puts the whole responsibility of his restaurant temporarily on his assistant. He is being a very good care taker of Baekhyun in every aspect; feeding him, massaging him, cuddling him, and even… satisfying him.

“Chan- ah, please,” Baekhyun begs with a low moan, feeling the warm water surrounding him gets hotter on each passing second he has Chanyeol’s fingers pumping in and out of him.

“Slow down, Baekhyun. You are going to be hurt.” Chanyeol whispers from behind as he kisses the back of his neck.

Baekhyun grips onto the rim of the bath tub, whining because his hormones make him horny and he was stroking Chanyeol’s cock up and down before he had fingers pushing into him.

“Hurry – oh!”

Blunt tip of Chanyeol’s erection presses against his entrance, before slowly pushing in. Baekhyun throws his head back to Chanyeol’s shoulder while feeling the addicting burn. He pants heavily while the chef holds onto his big belly.

“You okay?”

“Yes, please…” He begs, not really sure on what he wants. Chanyeol nips his neck, before starting a slow rhythm of push and pull, sending tingles all over Baekhyun’s body. He moans, the sound echoes in the bathroom, while pushing his hips back to get it deeper into him.

Sex in a bath tub is hard but it’s sexy. Baekhyun has long wanted to try it whenever he baths and Chanyeol is showering. Now he gets the chance, he won’t waste it.

Water sloshes around, spilling out of the tub as Chanyeol humps into him, careful to not hurt him or the baby.

Baekhyun comes out of the bathroom feeling satisfied and with a wide grin on his face. Chanyeol has to clean the bath tub.

  
  
  
  


“Chan, can you open the door? I can’t move.” Baekhyun shouts for him. His back is killing him and his feet hurt.

The chef comes out from the kitchen, still with an apron, and goes straight to the door. Who is ringing the bell at this noon?

“Yes?” Chanyeol unlocks the door and comes face to face with someone familiar.

“…chanyeol, son?”

“Mrs. Byun. Nice to see you again.” Chanyeol breathes out and he gets scooped into a tight hug by the woman.

“It’s nice to have you back here! What are you doing here with an apron? Is Baekhyun inside?”

“Yeah, he, uh,” Chanyeol stutters and Baekhyun comes out with a hand supporting his back.

“Who is – Mom?”

“…baekhyunnie, what happened to you?”

  
  
  
  


“So, you are saying you have a child due in less than a month and you don’t even tell me yet?” She huffs, unable to believe that her son is hiding her grandchild from her.

“Uh, I don’t remember, sorry.” Baekhyun smiles innocently, trying to get out of the punishment of hearing the long Mama Byun’s whining.

The woman glances at the chef sitting silently on the other side of the couch.

“And you have been back for a year without telling me and now you are the father of my grandchild?”

Chanyeol nods, head bent down. “Yes.”

Mrs. Byun shakes her head. “What kind of twisted life is this?”

“Mom, I’m sorry I forgot to tell you but we have been very busy with life. Please don’t be angry.”

The woman sighs. “I’m not angry. I’m just disappointed that I’m late for the last stage in my grandchild’s life. How could you?” She pulls onto Baekhyun’s nose as the punishment. Chanyeol laughs softly but then he yelps when his ear is being pulled as well.

“You, too, Chef Park.”

Both males rub onto their sore nose and ear, before the woman ponders over something.

“You know, your dad misses you and he keeps telling me to find someone for you so he could hold his grandchild in his old days. Now that the said grandchild is here,” she rubs the swollen belly with a smile, “he must be very happy.”

Baekhyun grins and hugs his mom. Chanyeol leaves for the kitchen to let the two catch up for a bit.

“Say, honey,” the woman caresses his head.

“Yes?”

“You two are dating, right?”

“Of course. Why?”

“No, I thought that you are still onto that single commitment. I’m so happy that you can open your heart, honey. Chanyeol is such a good boy.”

“I’m happy, too.” Baekhyun sighs fondly.

  
  
  
  


“My mom really likes you.” Baekhyun says while watching the chef skillfully flips the pan.

“Of course,” Chanyeol chuckles, “everyone likes me.”

Baekhyun huffs, yet his eyes are trained onto the veins along Chanyeol’s arms. Oh, how he loves it when Chanyeol pins him down with those arms. No, no. Not dirty thought during dinner time.

“Hey, Chanyeol,”

“Hmm?”

“Massage my feet again later?”

The chef sends him an amused smile, “When do I not do that?”

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun decides to pay a visit to his office. Chanyeol goes straight to his restaurant to do the same because they have been leaving work for quite a long time.

“Boss! Wow, you are big.”

Baekhyun pouts at that. “You do not call pregnant people big, or you will feel their wrath.”

“Is there Chef Park’s car?”

“Yeah.”

“Boss, seriously, when is the wedding?”

The editor hums, “Not sure.” Yeah, not sure, because they have never really talked about getting married. Hell, Baekhyun hasn’t even said ‘I love you’ yet.

“So, how’s work? Anything happened when I was not here?”

  
  
  
  


Sitting down onto his chair after so long is tiring. Baekhyun looks at the thick paper works and damn it, could he get pregnant any longer, because he doesn’t want to work again.

Chanyeol’s message of asking about him comes when he closes down the lid of his laptop.

Baekhyun sighs as his baby kicks again. The baby has been way too active today and he doesn’t know what’s going on. He grabs onto his phone, trying to find a comfy pose to sit but a straining pain hits him.

He pants and grips onto the desk, until suddenly he feels his pants get wet. Fuck.

Pressing the intercom, he calls for his secretary with strained voice and the woman comes running in panic.

“Call… hospital, argh,” he closes his eyes and his secretary handles everything from there on. She even calls Chanyeol and the chef tells him he will be following soon.

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun slumps as it’s still not the time for him to give birth. Chanyeol storms into the room with his chef apron still on and it will be such a funny scene to laugh, if not for him unable to move.

“Baek, love, are you okay? Anything hurts?” Chanyeol caresses his face, pressing kisses on his temple and lips.

Baekhyun smiles, “I’m fine. Nice attire there, Mr. Chef.”

Chanyeol grunts. “It’s not the time to joke around, Baekhyun –”

“Hey, Chan?”

“What?”

“Will be ever get married?”

The chef stills. “What?”

“We will have a baby soon. Do you think we will ever get married?” He asks, mind fuzzy as he tries to comprehend what he himself is asking.

“Well,” Chanyeol responses, “do you want to?”

“If we would, I won’t mind.” Baekhyun says with a tiny smile.

The chef stays silent for a moment before he releases his hold on Baekhyun. He rummages into his apron pocket and pulls out a velvet box.

“I have been pocketing this for so long. I wonder whether this will ever be given to you.”

Baekhyun chokes, hormones playing their roles once again as he watches Chanyeol reveals the prettiest ring he has ever since.

“Will you marry me then?” The chef asks with a hopeful smile on his lips.

Baekhyun trembles as he reaches for the chef’s face and pulls him for a soft kiss. “I could never say no.”

Chanyeol kisses him and he holds out the ring for him. The band wraps around Baekhyun’s finger so prettily that he gasps.

“I love you so much.” Chanyeol mutters, giving him another kiss.

Baekhyun chokes on his sobs, “I love you, too. God, now I realize it, I love you so freaking much.” He whispers and Chanyeol laughs at him crying face.

  
  
  
  


“Look at how pretty you are.” Baekhyun coos at his daughter while the infant gurgles at him.

The intro song from the cooking show they are watching resounds from the TV and Baekhyun adjusts his daughter to watch the screen.

“There! Dad is on TV.”

Joohyun makes grabby hands towards the TV when Chanyeol appears as a guest in one of cooking show. They had gotten married a few months after he recovered after giving birth.

As soon as they finished their honeymoon with dirtying every inch of the bed sheet (with condoms, because they don’t think they can handle another baby soon), the both of them have gotten back to work after such a long time. Joohyun becomes the center of attention from his employees when he brings her to his office, and every chef in the kitchen stares at her when Chanyeol comes with her as well.

Their little daughter is soon being the princess because as the news stated before:

‘The Byun heir, Byun Baekhyun is married to international Chef Park Chanyeol.’

  
  
  
  


“Hey,” Chanyeol comes home, pecking his lips softly before kissing Joohyun on her cheek. She smiles up at him and grabs his face with her tiny hands.

“I didn’t hear you coming.” Baekhyun blinks. The chef chuckles, “Of course. You are staring at me in the TV.”

“Oh.”

“I always look handsome in the TV, I wonder why. They have great lightning. My complexion is not that pale.” Chanyeol mutters, slipping onto the couch.

Joohyun asks to be held by his dad and Baekhyun hands her to his spouse. Chanyeol peppers kisses all over her face.

“You are handsome, Chanyeol. Don’t ever doubt yourself.”

“You sure? You are saying that not because you want something?” Chanyeol teases and he gets a hit on his leg.

“How dare you doubt my love for you?” Baekhyun murmurs, crossing his arms.

Chanyeol leans over and kisses his lips, making him blinks in surprise.

“I love it when you are so open about your feeling now.” The chef says.

Baekhyun glances at him, smiling, “Of course. Who do you think I am?”

“My Baekhyunnie.”

“There, you have the answer.” Baekhyun holds back a smile.

  
  
  
  


Joohyun slowly dozes off just by listening to Chanyeol’s steady heartbeats. As soon as the baby falls asleep, Chanyeol leans over to kiss Baekhyun again, this time longer.

“I love you, too, by the way.” He whispers against his lips, playfully biting onto his lip.

Baekhyun smirks, “I love you more.”

“I love you more than more.”

“Chanyeol, we have talked about this.” He sighs. When it’s about them confessing their love, no one wants to back out. As Chanyeol has always said: “I’m keeping all eleven years worth of love for you so I get to say it anytime.”

The chef laughs and nods, “Okay, okay.”

  
  
  
  


They stay silent again to appreciate the calm evening, before Baekhyun says:

“What do you think about a second child?”

Chanyeol chokes. And Joohyun cries in being startled. Baekhyun smiles in apology.


End file.
